We propose to study alterations in a diversity of biochemical, histological and physiological parameters after clinical and experimental trauma to brain and spinal cord in monkeys and humans. Specific emphasis is directed towards the role of astroglial swelling in the formation of post-blunt traumatic ischemic-hypoxic insult to spinal cord and brain. Detailed investigation on the neural mechanisms involved in chemoreceptor regulation of ventilation following experimental trauma is proposed. Studies utilizing quantitative cytophotometry, light and electromicroscopic histoautoradiography, enzyme histochemistry and studies of axoplastic transport shall be employed to further define the nature of mechanisms involved in neuronal degeneration and regeneration following spinal cord insult. Electrophysiological studies of spinal function will be carried out as indicators of post traumatic spinal cord injury and as prognosticators of resolution of same. Synthesis of chemical moieties to control astroglial swelling are proposed with emphasis on synthesis of effective agents which will readily penetrate the blood brain barrier. Engineering applications for the diagnosis and evaluation of head and spinal injuries are proposed. Clinical studies are described for evaluation of agents useful in the treatment of post traumatic cerebrospinal edema. Studies of the relationship of clinical craniospinal injury and cardiopulmonary function are detailed.